Da last Amazingwing
by Ender Falls
Summary: Da last Amazingwing vists Strflight nd fghts Suny! (Rated T for trollfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Today, I **_**finally **_**got my copy of The Brightest Night! So, I'm starting today because I'm so happy about that.**

Oce uon a tim... da dragents of destimmmy wer siting arond. Dey wer vry bord, nd al dey had too doe waz wath Cly runn intoo wals. Dat waz vry borng. "Im bord" Sad Starfight, who waz reding _Da Lust Heroin. _"Al derp iz two doo iz wath Clay runn intoo wals orr wath Glarey sleping. I ned sum thin too doe." Wel," Said Morowsir, "You culd alwys cryy ovr da fct dat Suny does nut luv yu." "Oh here" Said Sirflight, " I wuz jst pretendng too luv here. She wuz evl." "Rly" Sad Morowseeer. "Rly." Sad Strflight. "Now goo awy, u r ded." "Ohh, oky" Said Morowser as hee rememembered dat he ded in a volcno. "I wil leve now." As Morowseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee wnt fart awy, Sunnnnnyyyy wok up!111 "Wat r u doin" She sad angily. ":O notin" Said Strawfight as he edgd aqwy. "Yur doing sumthin sad Sunndee Ndd inm gona fin oot wat it iz," Lukly fur S6trflight, Gluey wok upp son nd trmpld Suny whil getng ootsid. Deafbrine wuz wating ootsid fur Glaryly nd wuz redy too giv here flowrs which Glory eight. Tuisami wok upp nd begen wrming upp here vocl crds. " You can hear the waves, and underwater caves, as if you actually were inside a saltwater room." Cly sttred eatng da hole ranfirst. Butt nubudy card. Riptid randumly flu in too vst Tusami. DSunny contined too bee trmld. Starflght wunderd wat he wold do. "I cun hellp u" Sad a voice. Strflight tuned around nd saw... Silver Obsidian Golden Emerald Ruby Lapis Diamond Aquamarine Ender PANCAKES Silver! Da laddty Amazingwinf!

**... **

**I definitely went overboard with the name. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Pre-written chapters and multiple languages. Google Translate is soooo helpful.**

"Who r yu?" Askeded Stirfight. "Im Silver Obsidian Golden Emerald Ruby Lapis Diamond Aquamarine Ender PANCAKES Silver!" Said Silver Obsidian Golden Emerald Ruby Lapis Diamond Aquamarine Ender PANCAKES Silver. "O.' Sad Starfartlight. "Cn I cal u Silver?" "Sur: Sad Silver. Dey sat dere fur a lung akwrd momento. "Latine loqui coactus sum" Sad Silver. "Itane vero?" Asked Starfight. "Vere." Sad Silver. "Stup speakng in Latn." Said Suny. "Yur jus jelus cuz u dont spek Latin." Said Strfight. "Yus I dow." Dsa Suny. "Me Latine loquentem!" "Dats Spainsh." Said Silver. "私は気にしない" Said Sunny. "Dats Japanese." Said Starflight. "Quoi que ..." Sad Sunny as she flu awy. "Dats French!" Called Silver afere here. Silver nd Strfight watced da sky fur a whil after dat. Den, dey wlked awy too fin sumthin two doo.

MENWHIL...

Suny wuz fling of too da kindem of da see. "Ill shiw da Silver." She sad. "Strflight iz min!" After a whil, sum Seawin gards stuped her. "Wat r u doin her, ur a SndWing, u arnt suposed too bee in da ocen." "Tel mi were Blister iz ore ill kil u." Growed Suny. "Ow, Blisrer iz nut her," Sad da guards. "After da palce wuz bomed bye SkyWins after Blister tor a whole in da celng, Corl quit da allince. She wuz rely mad aboat dat celing." Da guards flu awy into da see. Suny groewled. "i ned too fin Blister." Sudenly Blister apeared! "Wat do u want she sazd" Suny grined. "I wunt ur help too destruy Silver.!" Blister smeled. "Deal!" Dey lafed evily.

**I think Latin is my new favorite language.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM ALIVE. I kinda lost interest in this for a while (A.K.A several weeks) and I just now decided to just GO AND WORK ON THIS STORY. Oh, and I need to mention this...**

**The amazing Amazingwing description (no pun intended) from Secret (Who is a guest) I'll copy and paste it here:  
**AMAZINGWINGS  
Description: AmazingWings can be any color, and have a stripe that's a different color. Their underbelly is the color of the stripe, and has glowing white stripes on it. They have huge wings that are rainbow. AmazingWings have the hardest scales and sharpest teeth and claws of all the tribes. They also have a poisonous barbed tail.  
Abilities: AmazingWings can breathe underwater and can hold their breath for an hour. They can turn invisible but can't change colors like RainWings. They are the best flyers. They can breathe fire and the IceWing thingie. They can poison people with their tails. They have a lot of animuses.  
Queen: They don't have one. There's only one AmazingWing left.  
Alliance: None

**See what I mean? Now we all know what an Amazingwing looks like! All thanks to Secret. I LOVE IT! But know I should probably tell you what color Silver is. Silver is silver (Must be where her name came from) with a golden stripe (a reference to my first ever trollfic) and she is an animus. After all, what's a Mary-Sue without magical powers?**

Silver nd Starfight wer ling in da jungle. Dey wer board. Dey had ntoing too due! Sew dey just sat dere whil everne wuz busy. Dey locked atech othr. "Mayby sumthin impurtnt wil hapen." Sad Strfiht. "Myby" Sad Silvr.

MENWHIL...

Suny nd Bliser wer wurking on awy too defet Silvr. "dis iz gong too bee vry impurtant" Caked Blistr. "Dat wuz randumb" Sad Suny. "I now sad Blister, butt I hav a way two defeet Silvre!" "Wat iz it" Said Sunndeey curiousy. "WE TAK EVRYWONS POWERS! Den, whil their al distactd, we dragont napp Silvr!" 

MEANWIL AGIN...

Da rinforst waz picniced. All da chicken wings wer gry! Nd dey culdent chang collor! "IM NUT PNK!" Screamed Jambu in a manly wy. "DA WURLD IZ ENDING!" Nd it wuzent just da Rainwin s! Da drgunits od destinny wer afectd too! "IM NUT FIRPROFF" YELlowed Cly as he run arund wif hiz tal on fir lik a big brwn Charizard. "MY SRIPS R GUN! NW I CANTT CAL ANYWON A SQUID BRAN!" yelled Tsuami. "MI MAGICAL DEAF SOPA IS GUN!" YEllowed da nw gry Glory. "MI SILVER IZ GUN!" Crid Stfight. "Yur girlfried or da silver scals on yur wings?" Askd Cly. "BOTH" Sobed Strfight. "O NO" Scremd Cly.

MEANWIL DIS WIL NVR STUP...

Blisterd nd Sunny had Sliver! Silver wuz in a vry bigg cage. She wuz beng takn too Suny nd hidout! "Wut r yu gong too do wif meh?" Demented Silver. But Blister nd Sunny woulndent anser. On ds wy, Sunny stuped bye a large cystyl. "Wart r u doin" Asked Silvr. "Yeh, watt?" Asked Blistr. Evn she disent kow! Sunny stil ouldent anser. Den... SHE TOUCHED DA CYSTRA;L! "BWAGAHAHHAHHAAHAHHA" Barfed Sunny. "NW I HAV AL DA POWRS I TOK!" Si;ve couldnt let dis hapn.! She usd her pows too beak da caghe nd kil Blistr. She begun too figt Suny. Den sunny gut nine barbs un her tall nd ridgedd clws nd ice beath. Dey fought! S7uny trid to stub Silvr wif her barbs, butt dey all bouncd off her scles! Silver trd to bun Sunyd face, butt Suny blucked it wif her ice beaty! Dey swrdfught wif der l butt neithr fundnd oping! Dey wer a match! Suny grrd nf flu awy. "I'll be bak!" Silvr wlkedd bak too da reindeer forsest.

tHGIRTY SECS GATOR...

Silvr wuz bak in da reinforesty. Da first drugon she tlked too wuz Strfight. Starfight had brought her ino a privte sput nd tlud Silver sum vry imurtsant stuf. "Silver? I'm leaving. This is madness! You've torn everybody apart, made Sunny leave us, probably even brainwash dragons, why else would everybody act so weird? Sunny is in the right here. So I'm joining her. Maybe Sunny and me will make this stop. Goodbye, Silver." Wif dat, Strfight flw awy. Silvr wuz sad. "Wats wrung, Silvr?" Askd Deafbringer. "Strfight dumpd mew fur Sunny" Sad Silver sadly. "I'll bee yur buy friend" Sad Deathbringer. "Whut duh heck Deathbringe ismy Boyfriend" Icecreamed Glory. Silver stabed Glory wif her tal.


End file.
